callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gun Game
"Gun Game" is a Wager Match game mode in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The game consists of six players competing in a free-for-all-style game. Each player starts with a pistol; upon getting more kills, the player will receive different weapons. Upon death by knife, the player goes down one weapon tier, but melee kills do not advance the killer to a new weapon. The first person to achieve a kill with all twenty weapon tiers wins. Ammunition is unlimited, meaning that players can waste a lot of ammo in a weapon and can still have some more left to use. If the player commits suicide or is knifed by another player, they will be penalized and be set back one tier. The game ends once one player has killed another player with the Ballistic Knife. Weapon Tiers Makarovs.]] #Python with Speed Reloader #Dual Makarovs #SPAS #Stakeout #MP5K #Dual Skorpions #AK-74u #M14 #M16 #FAMAS #AUG #HK21 #M60 #L96A1 #WA2000 #Grim Reaper #LAW #China Lake #Crossbow Explosive Tip #Ballistic Knife Gallery Gun Game.png Strategy *There are twenty weapons to get through and they are all varying levels of difficulty. Tiers 1-4 can be tough to get through at first due to the fact that the first tier, a python with a speed reloader, can be tough to get kills with due to its arcing recoil. Especially when other players have the higher tier weapons. *The SMGs from weapon tiers 5-7 are a little more 'rusher' friendly and can be easy to get kills with due to their high rates of fire and killing time. *The Assault Rifles from weapons tiers 8-11 are more managable to use and can be used at a variety of ranges. However be cautious when recieving the M14 and the M16 as these weapons are weak in close quarters. *The LMGs from weapon tiers 12-13 are slightly tougher to use from than weapon tiers due to the fact that they slow down the player's movement speed and are very loud so other players can hear them more than other weapons from previous tiers. From this tier onwards, acquiring long range kills are highly recommended as they can prepare you for the next tiers. *The sniper rifles from tiers 14-15 are arguably some of the harder weapons to use in a gun game especially on small maps such as Nuketown. It is advised to survey the map and pick out the high combat areas and then pick off other players from a distance. *This same strategy can be used for weapon tiers 16-20. In this group of weapons it is all about being at the right place at the right time. The weapons from this tier are considerably harder to use than other weapon tiers in the gun game due to their situational nature. Tips *Players should knife whenever they get into close quarters especially to players who are in the lead. Whilst this does not advance the player to the next tier it does demote the opposing player which can be the difference between being in the money or out of it. *If staying for multiple gun games, players should play on the 'ante up' playlist as the amount of COD Points won or lost is very small unless the player is willing to spend up to 10,000 COD points per game. ﻿ Notes *The player will never run out of ammo with the weapon they are using. *Like all other Wager game modes, killstreaks are disabled. *If the player kills someone else by blowing up a car with a launcher, they don't advance to the next tier, which also happens when the player knifes someone else. *Double kills with a weapon doesn't advance the player two tiers. *If you kill someone with a launcher and you kill yourself you go back one tier Trivia *David Vonderhaar, the design director for Treyarch, states that the idea for this game mode came "straight from the community," which was a thread created on their own Community Forums. Gun Game had an overwhelming demand from the majority of the community. *Gun Game was originally a modded game type for Counter Strike, an immensely popular PC game. *The only guns with attachments are the Python with Speed Reloader, the Dual Makarovs and the Dual Skorpions. *Even though the icon for Gun Game is a Commando, it is not featured in the game. Videos thumb|right|300px|A game of gun game being played thumb|300px|left|Gun Game on Grid thumb|300px|right|Gun Game with Commentary thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right|GUN on Launch Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Game Modes Category:Wager Game Modes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer